


RTF - Book 1 - Of Gods and Goddesses

by FaithySummers



Series: Read The Future [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Character Bashing, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Reading, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the Gods and Goddesses of Lore Olympus were to read their own story before it even happened? What their reactions would be? What if the Fates gave them that chance?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Read The Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661170
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> This isn't really a new story but one that has been in the works for a while that I am finally getting around to getting posted. I'm starting with Lore Olympus simply because it is shorter than the others I plan to cover in this series (LO, Twilight, HP, Fanfics). I hope you enjoy this series.
> 
> Know that some chapters of this fix may be Triggering and difficult for some readers as we explore the chapters of Lore Olympus with difficult topics such as Rape and Abuse.

**Read the Future Series**

**Book 1 - Of Gods Goddesses**

**Ch. 1 - Prologue**

They had been fighting for hours over whether Persephone would be allowed to go to Olympus or not and attend school with a TGOEM Scholarship. She wanted to go and find where she belonged in the world. She wanted to go to school, see and explore Olympus, be on her own, learn who she was as a person. She wanted her mother to trust her and understand that she could do this. She knew there would be rules and restrictions but she was ready to face the world. 

"She can live with me!" Artemis shouted out and jumped up from her seat just as a bright light flashed and they were dragged from the room. 

Paperwork that was his typical day. He was buried under that day's mountain of paperwork and wished to begin to make a dent in it, but the staff meeting Hecate had planned for the morning took precedence over everything else, so he gathered what he needed and headed to the meeting room. He had just stepped into the crowded room when a bright light enveloped all of them. 

Zeus was gathered in his office with several family and friends as they discussed upcoming events and what they needed to prepare for. There were papers, trinkets, and people everywhere for this year was going to be the best, Zeus would be sure of that. Just as they were discussing this year's gala a bright light surrounded them, blinding them and whisking them away. 

Several thumps could be heard around the room as people were dropped onto the carpeted floor. After several quick seconds of confusion many stood up nursing sore limbs with weapons in hand ready to defend themselves from the perceived threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is our prologue! What did you guys think? I know it is short but the chapters will get longer. How many episodes do you guys want covered per chapter? We have one more chapter before we get to the episodes.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories from me.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	2. Chapter 2 - Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> I know it has been a while again and I truly apologize, but life got away from me. This chapter has been sitting in the rafters for a while, but I finally got the inspiration to write and it is all thanks to your comments. They brighten my day and make me so happy and so I had to get this done for you. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is in editing now and I am diligently working on chapter 4. As we go through these chapters some will be reading and some will be filler but will be important go the plot. When we have a reading chapter I will let you know which episodes are included in the chapters. I urge you to go read those chapters and refresh your brain on the content as there will be little to no wordage as I do want you to go support Rachel and all of her amazing artwork and story crafting and I don't want to go against her copyright. 
> 
> In this chapter, we will cover episodes 1 & 2\. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my amazing beta for this chapter and story Lady of Asphodel. 
> 
> I also want to thank Rachel Smythe for letting us play in her sandbox. Are you all enjoying season 2?! I know I am!

**Read the Future Series**

**Book 1 - Of Gods Goddesses**

**Chapter 2 - Dawn**

Many of the gods and goddesses gathered, such as the six traitors, Eros, Artemis, Apollo, Thanatos, Hecate, Ares, and Hermes jumped to their feet ready to fight, weapons drawn and magic surging. Confusion spread around the room they all found themselves within. As they took in the people gathered in the room they began to lower their weapons and release their magic, though no one made a move to change their location.

The room was a glossy white marble with several fireplaces along the walls. It was big, big enough to hold all of them and more. They could see a hallway and doors that led elsewhere. No one moved toward them, they rather moved away toward others to discuss their situation. 

Persephone didn't know many of these people and so did not feel comfortable in joining their conversations. However, she did have an eye for detail and saw right away a note, laptop, and projector sitting on a wooden coffee table. 

She approached the coffee table, cautiously grabbing the note knowing it could hold potential danger. She gingerly opened the envelope and took out the note within reading it over as the others talked amongst themselves. 

"Why are we here? How are we here? Who brought us here? Why did they bring us?" Persephone looked up at those questions.

"I think I know." She held up the paper in her hand and gestured to the equipment. 

"May I see that?" Hades asked, holding out his hand. He didn't know her name, but she was beautiful. She had no issue handing the paper over to him, she had already drawn enough attention to herself and blushed under their scrutiny. He gently accepted the note she held in her hands and looked to her inquisitively. 

"Thank you…" she blushed and mumbled out her name and that she was Demeter's daughter, but loud enough he managed to hear it. He had forgotten that Demeter even had a daughter, she certainly didn't bring her around the court. "Persephone." He smiled at her causing her blush to deepen. He turned his attention to the paper and spent a few moments reading over the letter quietly, softly sighing as he reached the end. 

"You're all going to want to hear this. Why don't we take a seat?" Everyone followed the lead of the mighty King trusting his judgment not to lead them astray. 

"What does it say, brother?" Poseidon, always the impatient one, watched in gleeful anticipation. 

"It is from the fates and it says...

_Dearest Gods, Goddesses, Nymphs, and humans._

_King Hades, we know it is you who will read this note and you will be the right person to lead this endeavor._

_We the fates bring you to this room to read a tale of what is soon to transpire. What is contained within this laptop in the future? Normally we would not intervene in such a manner, but we have conversed and decided that a future going forward of knowing will be better than the future contained here and while it may speed the timeline forward just a bit, everyone gathered here will be better for it._

_Be forewarned that this future is not an easy one. It will bring about hatred, anger, anxiety, and more. This reading will change you. We understand this may be hard, but this is the best course of action to go forward with. It will save much heartbreak and hurt._

_Please know that while you are here you will not be able to harm each other, this is for the safety of everyone involved._

_There are bedrooms, a kitchen stocked with food, bathrooms, gardens, sparring rooms, and more for you to use at your leisure when you need to get out anger, frustrations, upsets, or just to get some air and of course to eat and sleep._

_If you leave the room at any time the reading will stop and you will not be able to go forward until everyone is gathered again. This will also prevent someone from reading ahead when others are not around. If you try, the screen will go blank until you are all together again._

_Further instructions may come, but for now, enjoy, the equipment is already set up for you._

_Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos_

_The Fates_ "

"Well, that sounds just great! Pull us from our busy lives to read some future that we could just live. This is ridiculous." Zeus was indignant. How dare they tear him away from his cushy life. 

"Obviously they state the reasons as to why they want us to change the future father. We are stuck here any way we might as well read it.” Everyone agreed with Ares' assessment, and they took their seats around the room, in the furniture that had appeared. 

Everyone took their seats around the room. Persephone sat awkwardly between her mother and Artemis on the couch closest to the projector. Athena and Hestia sat to either side, making Persephone feel as if she were being babysat and isolated from the rest of the room. 

Hecate, as she held the most knowledge of electronics, stepped up to bring up the equipment so they could all see what they would be reading. The pictures popped up on the provided screen and they could all see a list of episodes. Everyone glanced around the room and all pitching their votes to decide who would begin. They debated for a few minutes until it was decided that Zeus would read the first episode since he was the King of the Gods. 

"Hmm hmm, it begins with a quote. Oh dear brother, I believe this will really shock you.

_"While you are here, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods: those who defraud you and do not appease your power with offerings, reverently performing rites and paying fit gifts, shall be punished for evermore."_

**_-Hades to Persephone_ **

_Hesiod, The Homeric Hymns, and Homerica by Hesiod, Homer; Evelyn-White, Hugh G. (Hugh Gerard), D. 1924"_

Hades and Persephone gasped and looked at each other. His gaze was full of questions as she was sure hers was. What did this mean? What about TGOEM? How would they even meet? She found herself longing to know him. 

He held her gaze watching as a blush painted her cheeks. He could see his questions echoed in her eyes. Could she be the love he had always longed for? He wanted to get to know her. He could see glares being thrown from Minthe, Demeter, and Hestia, but he found he didn't care, only Persephone mattered at that moment. 

**"Lore Olympus created by Rachel Smythe, edited by Bekah Caden. Chapter one: Stag You're It."** Of course, the first chapter focused on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his anger swelling with every word his brother spoke, and every picture that flashed across the screen. This was just a few days away.

"Really Minthe, that's how you're going to be about this? You can forget the purse and our relationship." He glared at her and she glared right back. 

"You wonder why I don't like you Hades. The Minthe there is right you do stink of death." Minthe looked smug.

"Hades why do you stay with this Nymph trash? You can obviously do much better." Hera's words hit him hard. 

"I don't know," he whispered. Persephone watched the exchange, her heart breaking for Hades. No one should ever be treated that way, especially him. She could see how gentle he could be. He looked up, catching her eye and she offered him a soft smile that seemed to lift his spirits a bit. 

"I could really use a drink now," Hades said, agreeing with his comic self. This gathering much like that one was one that he wanted to escape.

"I would join you in that and like I said, Nymph trash." Hera rolled her eyes, her annoyance palpable. She was glad he had just dumped her miserable ass. 

"Oh Hera, don't lie to the man," Zeus laughed, "everyone always notices when he shows up alone, this is Olympus after all." Hades' shoulders dropped and Hera put her hand over her face. 

"Zeus shut up," she mumbled. Hades knew people knew, his eyes shot up at Persephone's name and he saw her image on the screen. Her lips looked plump and kissable and she looked gorgeous in the dress, she would in anything. No, he shouldn't think like that she was not meant for him and he is much too old and dark for her. She is light, beauty, and grace. 

"Who's next?" It was Hera who took the lead and continued on with the next chapter. She smirked haughtily at the title.

 **"Episode two: Who is she?"** The first picture brought a lot of thoughts up to Hades and he gulped trying to desperately rid himself of the impure thoughts. He glanced around the room for his eyes to land upon the predatory glance of Apollo, Hades would have to watch him. He would not let harm come to Persephone. 

"Artemis that hardly looks appropriate from the back." Demeter looked pissed at the audacity of Artemis. Hades knew she didn't like men and it seemed she was much too possessive and controlling of her daughter. Artemis ducked her head apologizing but Hades could easily tell she wasn't sorry. 

"You are not some stupid village girl." He didn't know why he said it, but the smile that appeared on her face was everything to him. It was like dawn breaking over the darkness that had settled in his heart and soul. He was glad he could make her happy, he wanted to always be able to bring that smile to her face.

"Thank you, Hades," Persephone said, and he loved the sound of his name on her lips. He wanted to hear it more, just as he wanted to feel her name roll off his lips as it did at that moment. Demeter may have thought that dress was too short and though she was obviously pissed, he thought Persephone was stunning and the dress suited her. He itched to hold her in his arms. 

**_"One drink then we/I can go right"_** **_(Hades/Persephone, Lore Olympus, Episode 2)_**

He laughed at the irony of them using the same words, it was nice to be on the same wavelength as someone. Her smile lit up, so she must have caught on to the irony too, and he found himself smiling back at her. 

When Hades smiled at her and she felt as if a million butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. She giggled as the brother's antics played across the screen and how they were able to rile each other up and have fun together. She blushed hard when he called her beautiful. Others had told her that, but she found she liked it more when he said it. 

"Well, that's the end of that one. How about some breakfast?" Zeus said and led the gathered gods and goddesses out of the room, including Demeter, who he grabbed and dragged away allowing Hades to go up to Persephone. 

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Hades asked and Persephone nodded. Taking his hand grasping at the sudden spark that she felt. She could tell he felt it too, but they said nothing. He led her out to the gardens and for the first time she was alone with a man with no worries, only excitement, she couldn't wait to get to know this good, her God. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this chapter? We got some Hades and Persephone cuteness. Are you excited to hear their thoughts on everything? Who are your favorite God or goddess or your favorite of each? What's your favorite ship? I'm definitely a Persades fan and a Phsyros fan and if you can't tell by Hemorrhage an Aredite fan. 
> 
> Leave me a comment below with your thoughts and answers to the questions in both Notes and drop me a kudos and a bookmark so you don't miss any upcoming content from me. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	3. Chapter 3 - Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> Chapter 3 is done and I am so excited to share it with you. I am diligently working on chapter 4 and it will hopefully be up in the next couple of days. 
> 
> Reminder: As we go through these chapters some will be reading and some will be filler but will be important go the plot. When we have a reading chapter I will let you know which episodes are included in the chapters. I urge you to go read those chapters and refresh your brain on the content as there will be little to no wordage as I do want you to go support Rachel and all of her amazing artwork and story crafting and I don't want to go against her copyright.
> 
> This chapter is a filler chapter, but there is some good plot stuff in here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my amazing beta for this chapter and story Lady of Asphodel.
> 
> I also want to thank Rachel Smythe for letting us play in her sandbox.

**Read the Future Series**

**Book 1 - Of Gods Goddesses**

**Chapter 3 - Beautiful**

Hades led Persephone over to a bench hidden among the flowers and bushes. The garden sparkled with twinkle lights and the sound of water flowed peacefully from the fountains. It was beautiful here and the lighting was perfect on her pink skin. She glowed and put every flower to shame. 

"Persephone," he said brushing a piece of hair back from her face, his fingers tingling where they made contact with her skin. "I want to get to know you. I know I shouldn't, I'm old and dark and grumpy, I live in the underworld, I'm surrounded by death, but those words, in the beginning, struck me." He smoothed his hand over her cheek. 

"Hades, I want to get to know you too. I don't care about age, I'm of age and besides age is just a number. Grumpy, maybe, but I can't imagine having to deal with the awful souls every day and not have some grumpiness and anger, but you also get to see the truest beauty of the world every day too. I'll try to answer anything you want to know." Persephone's words were soft but confident. They were the words of someone who saw the best in the world, the best in him. 

"I saw you and Demeter were sitting with Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. Are you thinking about joining the TGOEM?" Persephone sighed at his question, she didn't even know the answer to that herself. 

"My mom and Hestia really want me to." She played with her fingers as she looked down at them, she was embarrassed for reasons she couldn't seem to explain. Hades slipped his finger under her chin to gently bring her face up. He didn't understand why she closed in on herself at that question. 

"You don't want to?" He would be happy for her either way even if he personally wanted her answer to be no. He took a deep breath, to steady himself. He needed to stop his thoughts, he shouldn't think about her that way. 

"I honestly don't know. I mean it's a great opportunity. It offers a school scholarship and I would love to go to school, I love learning. Artemis even offered for me to live with her. I'm not sure I want to be an eternal maiden though. I...I don't know what I want right now Hades." She seemed so frustrated with her situation. He took her hands in his, gently squeezing them. 

"It's ok not to know what you want Persephone. You are young, you have plenty of time to explore your options. There are other Olympus and Underworld scholarships if you want to look to see if something strikes your interest. It might be best to wait until we finish this comic to see what information it gives us. You might have your questions answered that way." Her answering smile was delicate and sweet. 

"Thank you for that Hades. Can I ask a personal question in return?" Her face was full of curiosity and he couldn't help but agree. 

"I suppose it's only fair. What would you like to know?" She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze, as she tried to think of the best way to phrase her inquiry. 

"In...in the room and the comic with you a Minthe, I mean it's really none of my business, but what's happening there? Why aren't you married to anyone like your brothers?" He moaned in annoyance, not at Persephone, but at Minthe once again invading a perfectly good conversation and he was still mad about her words. 

"That is, well a mistake I guess. Minthe and I have dated on and off for a while, but it should have ended much earlier. As for why I'm not married, I'm...Persephone, I'm not good for anyone. I told you I'm a grumpy old man who's surrounded by death." 

"Death is part of life, everyone should understand that. It's part of what makes the world so beautiful." She clamped her mouth shut before she could say something about him being beautiful, she would never have lived that down. She would have had to hide for the rest of her life. 

"Ah, but that's the crux of the situation though, isn't it? People don't understand that and they fear what they don't understand.” 

"My apologies for interrupting my lord and lady, but I was sent to fetch you for breakfast." The purple nymph looked nervous as she curtsied to them, but Persephone smiled at her. They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't heard her approach.

"Many thanks," Hades said, "we will be right behind you." Ampelus turned and walked ahead as Hades offered Persephone his hand and she laced her fingers with his and they walked to the kitchen in quiet contemplation.

__________________________________

"How could you Zeus!!! Who knows what they are getting up to!!" Zeus sighed annoyed already by Demeter's shouts.

"Demeter you obviously don't know Hades very well if you think he would ever harm Persephone or any woman for that matter. He isn't Zeus or any other guy for that matter." Hera said, sounding annoyed. Demeter was far too strict on her poor daughter. She forgets that Hera is the Goddess of Marriage and thus could feel the connection between Hades and Persephone the moment they set eyes on each other.

"She is part of TGOEM. You know she isn't to be alone with a man at all." Hestia would never learn when to keep her mouth shut. Hera sighed, she knew from her own powers and reading that first poem, that Demeter's dreams of her daughter being an eternal maiden would end in flames. 

"Did you two not just read what the rest of us did? That poem said it all. Persephone will never end up being an eternal maiden. I am the Goddess of Love, I know love, I see it before others do. There is love there, far stronger than any others in this room." Everyone listened to Aphrodite's words as the food cooked. 

"What am I supposed to do then? Just hand her over to Hades and never see her again? He lives in the Underworld where nothing grows! She is the goddess of spring! She needs light! She needs me and I need her!" Demeter slammed her fists on the counter. 

"Demeter things grow in the Underworld and they are beautiful things. The Elysian Fields are the most beautiful of all. Just because you have never seen it does not mean they are not there. Hades would never hold her prisoner, she would have freedom, the freedom you do not wish to grant her, I can see it in your heart." Hecate was angry at the accusations Demeter had made, she knew nothing of their life below. Hades was an honorable man and deserved respect for all he did. 

"Demeter our children are not our possessions. Our job as parents is to raise them to leave us, to go out on their own and live their own lives. We are to teach them how to be good, honorable, adults. We can't shelter them for life as much as we may want to and we will all mess up from time to time, that's expected, but we can learn and be better. You're sheltering that poor girl so much that it's only doing harm to her. It's time to let her spread her wings and let her fly. It's not easy, but you must do it." Aphrodite was honest with Demeter, for Persephone, she must be. 

"What business is this of yours, Aphrodite? You don't know my daughter, I do. She wants to be an eternal maiden. She lives her life in service to spring already and she is renewal in and of itself. Maidenhood is just part of that. You wouldn't know anything about that though would you Aphrodite?" Demeter looked over at Aphrodite with a smug smile. Hera laid a restraining arm on Ares' forearm, she knew her son well and she knew he would not take the words against Aphrodite lightly. 

"Demeter you wouldn't know anything about that either, so don't get started. Besides have you asked Persephone what she wants or did you two," she said pointing at Demeter and Hestia, "decide this course for her?" Hera knew at their guilty looks that she was right about her assessment. "How about this...why don't we read the comic and then allow Persephone to decide what choice she wants to make? There are a lot of options out there. She's old enough to go to school and Olympus and the Underworld both offer many scholarships ranging in variety." 

Demeter did not look happy at all if the glare she was sending Hera meant anything. Hera took a special sort of pride in pissing off Demeter. They had had their spats over the years and it was Hera's turn to get back at the goddess of the harvest. In turn, it was also a way of getting back at Hestia for making her job harder by recruiting girls to her little virgin club. 

"Fine, but I'm telling you she will agree with me, her mother." Hera smirked at Demeter's words. If Hera had her way Persephone would definitely be choosing against her mother's wants.

"When did you get so wise my dear?" Zeus held Hera as he hadn't for a long time. Everyone could see the love held in his eyes. This had been the reason he married her. 

"I guess putting up with your shit so long has its advantages." She dabbed whipped cream on his nose causing them both to laugh before kissing deeply. The sight brightened the room for it was one that had been missing for so long. For a time after that, they discussed the comic from what order to read in, to what they had already heard, and where they thought it was going. 

"Are there any rules we should lay down? I mean we already know we can't hurt anyone, though I do wonder what reason that is for." Ares looked around the room as he popped another bite of eggs into his mouth. 

Three beings walked into the room at that moment, Ampelus in front followed by Hades and Persephone together. Their hands were intertwined and their eyes sparkled with joy. It was the first time many of them had ever seen the King of the Underworld smile.

"How about we have an area for people to go when we don't want to deal with them. It's not hurting them but points out if they've done something wrong. Though everyone must vote and a majority agree on it." Hades' suggestion seemed fair to everyone and they promised to set it up as soon they returned to the room as they all agreed that Minthe should be the first one there. 

After a few other rules agreements-such as not talking over people, how many chapters could be read consecutively by someone, skipping turns, and how to settle arguments should they arise, breakfast finished in a hasty affair where no one wanted to talk to each other and glares were shared by several members. It was going to be a long reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't Hades and Persephone adorable? I really love their character arch. We even get some Zeus/Hera flirting, we all know that can flirt when Zeus isn't being a Fboy. I wanted to show that before we hit some of the harder areas. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a comment below and let me know your thoughts, and drop me a kudos and bookmark so you don't miss any upcoming content from me. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	4. Chapter 4 - First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my faithful readers,  
> Chapter 4 is done and I am so excited to share it with you. I will hopefully start chapter 5 tomorrow and have it up within the next few days. 
> 
> Reminder: As we go through these chapters some will be reading and some will be filler but will be important to the plot. When we have a reading chapter I will let you know which episodes are included in the chapters. I urge you to go read those chapters and refresh your brain on the content as there will be little to no wordage as I do want you to go support Rachel and all of her amazing artwork and story crafting and I don't want to go against her copyright.
> 
> This chapter is dealing with episodes 3 and 4.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my amazing beta for this chapter and story Miss_Understood. Go read her stuff, she is an amazing writer. I just finished with her stories Journey to Asphodel and Trope of the Day. I couldn't put Journey down until I had read it all.
> 
> I also want to thank Rachel Smythe for letting us play in her sandbox.

**Read the Future Series**

**Book 1 - Of Gods Goddesses**

**Chapter 4 - First Sight**

The room was silent as the assorted members made their way back to their seats. Persephone had wanted to sit by Hades, but she knew her mother would never allow it, case in point being the tight grasp Demeter had on her arm. It seemed she and Hades had missed something while they were out talking and from her mother's reaction she was sure it was something to do with her. 

Persephone sighed as she was once again isolated between the members of the TGOEM. She hated feeling like she was a child, but she would deal with it...for now. 

Ares was the next to read and so took possession of the laptop. Persephone could still remember her encounter with him. His smug attitude still sent her system teeming with righteous outrage. He chuckled as he set the episode up and she wondered if he could feel her indignation. She hoped he could, it served him right for his actions.

"Careful there kitten, someone might think you want to start a war." She huffed and pointedly looked away from him, her arms crossed, causing him to outright laugh and the rest of the room to look on with curiosity of how the two knew each other. "I'm sure it will be explained somewhere in here. She couldn't forget about me after all." 

"Shows what you think." She replied, still not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her face. She tried to tamper down her annoyance, but she majorly failed. She was sure there was a smug smile on his stupid face. 

**"Episode 3: Who is she? (Part 2)"** Ares snorted at the pictures that flew by on the screen, it showed how little the traitors talked when Hades didn't even know Demeter had a daughter. "Having trouble there old man?" Hades' glare flared at him and Ares sent a smug smile right back. He enjoyed riling up his uncle, it made for a great sport. 

"Zeus you know very well why you are morally corrupt and why I do not bring Persephone around the court at all. That is no place for a young lady to be raised. She belongs in the mortal world and that's where she will stay." Demeter ignored the indignant looks being thrown her way at the backhanded insult to pretty much everyone in the room. 

Persephone felt embarrassed. Holding her head down and playing with her fingers she tried hard not to let the tears building in her eyes escape. She was surprised when a handkerchief landed in her lap. In one corner it was monogrammed with Hades in blue stitching that matched his skin. She quickly dabbed her eyes and then offered him a gentle smile. 

**"Honestly, I think she puts Aphrodite to shame."**

Persephone nearly choked as she heard those words leave Ares' mouth. She couldn't believe he had just said that. 

"EXCUSE ME!!!!" Aphrodite was out of her seat in less than a second causing Hades to gulp. 

"Hades you didn't just compare two goddesses did you? I'm nowhere close to Aphrodite, she's so perfect. I'm just a plain Jane." Aphrodite stopped mid-step as she heard Persephone's soft words. 

"Thank you, Persephone, but you are not plain. Stunted maybe, but not plain. Any man here could tell you how pretty you are." She turned towards Persephone. "I guess I could let this transgression go on one condition…" Persephone squirmed under Aphrodite's gaze. "You let me and Eros give you a makeover." 

Persephone had no issue with a makeover, it sounded rather fun. She could see her mother's furious look from the corner of her eye and Aphrodite's triumphant expression. She knew Aphrodite and her mother didn't get along and this would be a slap in her mother's face, but Persephone wanted to feel beautiful and grown-up. 

"Ok...but...not too over the top...ok?" Eros grabbed her in an unexpected hug lifting her up off the ground. 

"This is going to be so much fun! We can go shopping! We will have you looking like a queen in no time at all." Persephone laughed at his joy as he set her down. He didn't let her go though and pulled her over to sit beside him. Maybe she had just made her second friend, Artemis being the first. Maybe Olympus would be a little less scary with them by her side. 

"Uh oh, doesn't look like you're letting it go there, mom." Persephone was so caught up in her thoughts she had missed the ending of that episode. Ares didn't stop reading though, he continued into the following episode. 

**"Episode 4: Who is she? (Part 3)"** This party seemed to keep going on forever in these chapters. Normally Persephone wouldn't care but she had been embarrassed enough for one day and she had a bad feeling that this chapter wouldn't change that. 

"Of course I don't like you. You are all so fucking annoying. Case in point distracting me and pushing your own brother to the wayside. Real fucking mature." Artemis said, rolling her eyes. Persephone met her eyes and the two shared a laugh. 

"You're one to talk about maturity when you let yourself get distracted by someone you find so annoying," Zeus said haughtily. If looks could kill he would have been a dead man at that moment. 

"You left her alone?! At a party no less and you want me to send my daughter to live with you?! How irresponsible can you be!?" Demeter was seething. "Oh and look there, there is someone behind her!" 

"It's just Eros, he's not going to hurt her, even if he is being creepy," Artemis said trying to defend her friend, but Persephone cringed at the way her character was approached. She had heard stories about men acting that way toward women and how awful it was. 

"You got me drunk? Why would you do that?" Eros looked like a wounded puppy at the hurt that pervaded Persephone's body and voice. She shifted from the couch with Eros back to sit between her mother and Artemis. Artemis placed a comforting hand on her arm, while Demeter slipped her arm around Persephone's shoulder as if to protect her from the horrible actions taking place on the screen. 

"I'm not sure, I'm really sorry Persephone. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." She knew logically that he hadn't done this yet, but she couldn't help the sense of betrayal and hurt that rushed through her body. The next portion did not help matters either. 

**"You kidnapped my daughter?!"** Demeter's sickle was in her hand and at Eros’ neck in less than a second. He held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

"Demeter I have no idea what is happening any more than you. I promise I will not hurt her. Who could hurt a precious cinnamon bun?" Eros said as Demeter studied him, seeking the truth in his words. 

"If I send my daughter to Olympus I will expect you to keep your word. You know the consequences if you don't." Eros nodded sitting back away from the sickle still pointed at his neck. 

"Think you could remove your weapon from my son now Demeter?" Ares growled an aura of anger rippled from his body as the God of war readied for a fight. He and his son may not be close, but he would still protect him no matter what. He did not take kindly to the threat against his son. Eros was not him and he was annoyed that Aphrodite would have him do something such as what he was seeing. 

The entire room let go of a breath they hadn't realized they were holding when Demeter banished her sickle and sat back down. Zeus sat in contemplative silence as he watched the scene unfold. If Eros had kidnapped Persephone it was a very serious violation and he would need to punish Eros or allow Demeter to do so. Harming another God or Goddess was against the rules they had set forth after the Titanomachy. 

"Were there any signs as to where Persephone was at when she woke up?" No one seemed to have an answer to Hermes' question, as they were all more invested in Demeter's abrupt outlash. 

"I think we will have to read to find out." Hecate's calm assurance brought them all back to what they needed to do. Her eyes were glowing yellow as she exchanged a nervous look with Hades; they both knew where she was at, but to say so now wouldn't be a good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite and Demeter's dislike for each other is my new thing to write. The constant nitpick and undermining is fun to play around with.   
> Our goddess is officially in the underworld. What do you think everyone will think? Especially Persephone.   
> Also time for a vote. Do you think Eros and Artemis should be put in the penalty box? Artemis for leaving behind her friend at her first party and Eros for getting Persephone wasted and putting her in Hades' car.
> 
> Leave me a comment below and let me know your answers and votes and don't forget to drop me a kudos and a bookmark so you don't miss any upcoming content from me. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	5. Chapter 5 - Small Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my faithful readers,  
> Chapter 5 is done and I am so excited to share it with you. I will hopefully start chapter 6 tonight and we will fly through episode ten within the next few chapters here.   
> Reminder: As we go through these chapters some will be reading and some will be filler but will be important to the plot. When we have a reading chapter I will let you know which episodes are included in the chapters. I urge you to go read those chapters and refresh your brain on the content as there will be little to no wordage as I do want you to go support Rachel and all of her amazing artwork and story crafting and I don't want to go against her copyright.
> 
> This chapter is dealing with episode 5.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to thank my amazing beta for this chapter and story Miss_Understood. Go read her stuff, she is an amazing writer. I just finished with her stories Journey to Asphodel and Trope of the Day. I couldn't put Journey down until I had read it all.
> 
> I also want to thank Rachel Smythe for letting us play in her sandbox.

**Read the Future Series**

**Book 1 - Of Gods Goddesses**

**Chapter 5 - Small Truths**

The room rearranged itself as it was decided that Eros and Aphrodite should go to the penalty corner where Minthe and Thetis sat. No one was really sure when Thetis had joined Minthe over there, but no one was saying anything against it either. They all knew she deserved to be there for many reasons anyway so they wouldn't tell her no if she put herself in that position. 

Persephone now found herself between Athena and her mother. Out of the TGOEM members, Persephone liked Athena second best. The last chapter might have bumped her to best if Persephone had known her better. It was Also Athena who took over reading since Ares' seatmates had been sent to the penalty corner. 

"Dark at 9 am? That's not possible...unless...No! The Underworld?! Aphrodite! Eros! What in Zeus' name did you think you were doing?! That's not remotely safe for a fertility goddess!" Demeter knew she had messed up when the resounding gasps hit her ears. The closest one was her daughter and she couldn't bear to meet her eyes. 

Demeter grabbed Persephone's hand pulling her to a vacant corner. She spotted that they were followed by Hera who did not look pleased in the least, as well as Artemis. Of course miss goody two-shoes Hera wouldn't be happy with how Demeter had raised her own daughter. 

"I'm a fertility goddess?! Momma why didn't you tell me?! Why isn't the underworld safe for me? What's going on? I don't understand." Persephone's eyes gleamed with building tears. 

"Yes, my love, you are a fertility goddess." Demeter sighed. "I didn't tell you because I don't think you were ready. I can't explain it all now, but I will in time."

"Momma that doesn't explain anything at all! Why is the Underworld unsafe for me?!" Persephone was upset and confused and just wanted answers.

"Sweetness,” Hades said, startling the mother and daughter. “There are many things within the underworld that can and would harm a fertility goddess. There are of course ways to protect yourself, others have learned to control it. Hera and Artemis are two within this room who are also fertility goddesses. I'm sure this may be scary to you, but if you want to learn I'm sure they would be happy to teach you." Hera and Artemis were all too happy to agree with Hades' words. 

"You should have been teaching her before this Demeter. There is a lot to learn about being a fertility goddess. You know that as well as I do. The earlier you get a handle on this the better. Her training should have begun when she reached puberty, it would have been much simpler. Luckily she is still young enough where it will not be hard to teach her. As soon as we finish this reading your training will need to begin with me, Persephone." Persephone listened with rapt attention to what Hera was saying, she wanted to learn and protect herself and others. 

"Thank you, Queen Hera," Persephone said with a slight curtsy. Hera smiled at the politeness that flowed from Persephone. 

"Please call me Hera." Persephone blushed but nodded her understanding. She looked back at the screen that hadn't moved, mesmerized by the darkness it portrayed. 

"The Underworld is so beautiful. It must be nice to see the stars all day, like sparkling diamonds in the sky." Hades was surprised but elated by Persephone's assessment. 

"It does tend to grow on you,” Hades said, grinning. “Maybe I will get to show you someday." Persephone wanted nothing more than for Hades to show her his world, as she wanted to show him. Persephone knew he had seen it before, she remembered visiting him as a butterfly, but that was different from showing him her world through the things she did every day.

"I would like that," Persephone said sweetly while imagining a trip to the Underworld. If Demeter had her way Persephone would never step foot in that wretched place. She did not know what her daughter saw, for there truly was none in Demeter's mind. 

The quartet made their way back to their seats not saying a word. No one asked anything of them, but that did not stop the silent questions pervading the room. Once everyone m was settled, Hades motioned for them to continue.

**"Episode 5: Sweet Revenge."** Athena read on, her eyes still flitting to Persephone, filled with curiosity about the exchange. 

"I'm still very uncomfortable about all of this." Eros hung his head as he said those words. He knew he had hurt Persephone and broke her trust before he had even gained it. He would find some way to make it up to her. 

"Mom!" Eros could not believe his mother had just said that she was at fault for her kidnapping because she was too trusting. Persephone shouldn't have to worry about trusting him or anyone else in Olympus. He facepalmed hard at that and the following sentence; he was so annoyed and embarrassed. "A perfectly good orgy ma. That wasn't an emergency at all." Aphrodite just huffed ignoring her son. 

"Cinnamon roll? That's the second time you've called me that. Do I really resemble a cinnamon roll?" Eros laughed meeting Persephone's eyes. Her eyes held irritation and was that mirth?

"Well you are cute, fluffy, sweet, and just pure goodness, so I would say yes." She smiled at him for the first time since discovering he had aided her mother in her kidnapping. 

"Thanks, Eros. I still don't trust you, but maybe I can someday." 

"No problem. I understand why you don't trust me and I will find a way to make it up to you." Eros said. Persephone nodded and returned to watching the screen. 

" _ See her _ ? Aphrodite, what did you do?" Zeus asked darkly. He did not miss the way she flinched. 

"I'm sure it will come up. I did what I had to do." Aphrodite said with a huff. Who were they to question her revenge? Ares found himself once again annoyed with his wife. She always had to make everything more difficult than it needed to be and often it involved Eros or himself and it never ended well for anyone. 

"We will talk about this later Aphrodite and when we do I expect a straight answer from you." Zeus was stern in his rebuke. His godly powers could be felt throughout the room as electricity danced on the air. "Since you don't wish to do that now you can stay where you are and Eros may rejoin us since for his part you were blackmailing him as I'm sure you are now." No one contradicted Zeus' order and Eros swiftly moved back to his couch.

"Respect? Aphrodite, you haven't respected me in thousands of years." Hades said, his anger at the purple goddess rising. "We don't get along. That hasn't changed before. Why would it now? I would never think or say that. Persephone is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. It wouldn't matter if she was blackout drunk or desperately sick." Thetis and Minthe scoffed and gagged in the background as Hades revealed his thoughts. Hades, however, couldn't believe he had said something like that in front of everyone here. His cheeks heated up to a brilliant sapphire. 

Persephone hid her face in her knees trying to disappear from the world. She was uplifted by his praise, but she would never live it down if she were blackout drunk or desperately sick in his presence; the thought alone was mortifying. 

No one said anything more as they read through the last bit of the episode. No one needed to. By the end of the episode, Persephone was in tears, and she couldn't explain why. She felt so overwhelmed but in the most pleasant way. He had taken care of her even when he didn't have to. He had made sure she was safe and comfortable. 

"Sweetness? What's wrong?" Hades asked, crouched in front of her, worry etched his face. She shook her head, nothing was wrong, everything was right in the best way. He had called her sweetness again and she found it endearing. She found herself needing to be close to him, so she flung her body into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. 

"T...th...thank you f…for taking c...care of me." Persephone cried. She couldn't stop the violent sobs that ripped from her chest, but she found she didn't need to. Hades held her rubbing her back. She felt safe here in his arms as he allowed her to feel everything. 

"I will always take care of you Persephone." It took a few minutes, but finally, her sobs waned out to gentle hiccups. "Are you ready for the next episode?" Hades asked. She nodded her head not trusting her voice. "Do you still want to sit with your mother?" She shook her head holding tighter to him. He carefully rose from the floor, balancing her so they wouldn't fall. Once he was sure she was steady on her feet he led her over to his couch. She curled up beside him, draping a blanket over her feet that he had offered her. When she settled, he nodded for the others to start the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprised at that little turn of events?! I sure am. This chapter really took on a life of its own, but I really love it. I hope you love this one as much as I do. 
> 
> Leave me a comment below and let me know your answers and votes and don't forget to drop me a kudos and a bookmark so you don't miss any upcoming content from me. 
> 
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
